Monster Fusion
by the invader teen14
Summary: Monster High AU: Thriller and Frankie are two teens who grew up together, though being the town trouble makers. But when an ancient evil is released, they and their growing group of friends must band together to put a stop to it before it's too late, can they put their differences aside and work together as a team?


Life…

Life is what makes us, us. Billions upon billions of life forms depend on it and if were not given life, we would surely cease to exist, it's all we ever need from the moment we're born up until the point of our time to finally go to the heavens above to join those who came before us and those who longed to see us again. Life should not be wasted and it should be lived up to the fullest, mankind lives and breathes for a purpose in life, whether it's to grow up and meet the right person to love forever or to become widely known and wealthy, life is never judged by anyone and only the great one above decides for our lives, we don't have any other thing then life itself. But there are those who want to end their life before it even begins, they don't even understand the full meaning of life… And yet, we may never know either for life has never told us its meaning and it prefers to keep it that way for all eternity, people come to think that life is a wonderful thing and it truly is. But life is sometimes not as peaceful as it seems, wars, disease and famine bring pain and hurt to those who have never deserved it in the first place and we come to feel sorry for those who need more life than we do. Mankind is mixed of emotions that guide on our road to life, fear, anger, sadness, joy, disgust, distrust, anticipation, surprise, shock, love, envy, courage, shame, kindness and pity. These are the main emotions in which there are fifteen of them but this is not the cause, there are sixteen, greed is the sixteenth and it corrupts our very souls to point of shutting out everything and having it all to ourselves. Only one can overcome this and overrule this one emotion from taking them over…

Take a small island for example, one hundred and fifty miles from any mainland and resting in the peaceful Pacific Ocean where there is peace and tranquility among its inhabitants, unlike other creatures, they are a species that doesn't need to be alive and rely on life, these creatures are known as a species called monsters.

Dating back to the earliest era of man, monsters have been the stuff of myth and legend, every culture has their own version of a monster that either brings good luck or devastation and despair, ranging from the North American man ape known "Bigfoot" to the Scottish lake beast refer to as "Nessie" to the blood sucking beast of Mexico is the "El Chupacabra" monsters are thought to be just a silly story told by parents to keep their children from misbehaving or being selfish. But on this island, monsters actually exist without mankind knowing of its existence, the monsters of this island are quite clever and know how to survive in an ever expanding human society that could one day invade their world and ultimately destroy them from life itself. The island isn't too big and it isn't too small, the flora on the island isn't what you would usually see on an ordinary island, through the eons is went through to become itself. On it is a small jungle roughly 20 miles long and 20 miles wide, across is a massive lake nearly nineteen hundred feet deep, wide assortments of fish and animals need this lake to survive, as well does the citizens of the island, if you tread further you'll find a small desert that could fill up the town of San Marino and not many monsters visit that place very often though it isn't hard to get lost in. Go on further and you'll reach the island's only mountain, named after the monster who climbed it, Mt. Tink is a mountain that rises 1500 Ft high and is surprisingly the island's extinct volcano. Finally, you go to the middle of the island and you see a small village with its only inhabitants, the monsters who live there, from zombies to vampires to mummies to even sirens, the monsters of the island live in peace and harmony without a free care in the world. This is called the village of Monstroy, but our story doesn't begin with this, no, our story begins later that night…

* * *

The wind outside the shack rattled the old, musty walls of the home of a young Mash Up monster, she curled up in her bed as she hid the covers over her head and she tried to drown out the sight of lighting and the sound of thunder, her lip trembled with fear as another bright flash of lighting streaked across the sky. The little ghoul screamed in fear as she began to cry, the door to her room swung opened as her mother rushed in to her daughter's side and began to comfort her.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" the mother asked her daughter, young Frankie Stein removed the covers from her head and her watery eyes made her mother sigh with sadness.

"It's scary outside!" she cried "and I think the world is going to end!"

"Oh sweetheart, the world's not going to end" the mother said as she hugged her child to comfort her, Frankie began to feel better as she hugged her mother, suddenly, a loud knock erupted throughout the house and Mrs. Stein spun her head around.

"What was that mommy?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know sweetheart, stay here and I'll come back" the mother said as she got up from the bed and began to make her way through the dimly lit shack to get to the front door, the lack of light inside the home caused her to crash into some of the furniture, she reached out her hand to find the knob and finally grabbed a hold of the knob and turned it, opening the door, the mother looked outside to see nothing but darkness and rain. Just as she started to close the door, the sound of yipping was heard in front of her, the mother looked down to see a large basket with a letter on its front, the mother picked up the basket and looked around to see who had left it on the porch before finally closing the door behind her and walked back to her daughter's room.

"Who would leave a basket out here at night?" she asked herself.

"What's that mommy?" Frankie asked with curiosity as her mother sat the basket on the ground and the mother sat back down on the bed, the mother grabbed the letter from the basket and began to read it out loud.

"Dear to whoever is reading this, I can no longer keep my child safe from harm and now I have no other choice but to give him away to you so that you can raise him to be a kind and gentle young monster, please keep him safe from harm and show him the beauty of the world, his name is Thriller and he tends to be a little playful, I thank you whoever is taking care of my child and protect him with all your heart" the mother finished reading the note and looked down at the basket, she gently opened its cover to reveal a baby werewolf with brown fur and blue eyes looking up at the mother and Frankie, although the mother seemed to be shocked, Frankie gave an excited squeal of joy and dived at the baby werewolf and scooped him up in her arms and cuddled him, Thriller became happy and started to laugh with delight.

"Oh I love him, I love him, I love him!" Frankie said as she hugged Thriller with all the love she had in her two-year old heart, Frankie looked up at her mother with a wide grin and beady eyes "can we keep him mommy? Can we?" the mother smiled at her daughter and scooped her up into her arms and placed her and Thriller on her lap, the mother looked at her daughter with her smile and opened her mouth to say something but held back her words for a few minutes, Frankie became confused as she waited her mother to speak, finally she spoke.

"Yes sweetheart, we can" the mother said, Frankie erupted into a fit of joy as she hugged the werewolf pup.

"What's his name?" Frankie asked.

"His name is Thriller, he's your new little brother" the mother said, Frankie gasped with joy and hugged her brother.

"Hi Thriller" Frankie said to her new little brother "I'm your big sister, Frankie Stein, we're going to have so much fun". Thriller gave a small yip and licked his new sisters cheek as she giggled, the mother smiled and soon put the two to sleep in bed, Thriller curled up to Frankie as she wrapped her arms around him and the two slept peacefully that night. Time went on as usual, the two grew up in the village, fourteen years went by after Thriller's sudden arrival, Frankie grew up as a young teenager and Thriller became something that was described as unbelievably fast, his speed became unmatched by anyone in the village, the two showed a love for adventure and excitement since they had first heard and seen it, just as any other brother and sister, they would show a common interest, the two shared an interest in sports. Their rooms were literally filled with everything that could be considered a sport, even the ones that made no sense, both were a bit cocky and stubborn towards some people and both got into more trouble than their mother could say, actually, that's the next part of this story.

* * *

It was a bright, beautiful day in the village as the residents got ready for whatever they pleased about what to do, for most it was opening their business, for others it was just to relax and enjoy the mornings warmth and peace, and for some it was just another day, another bore with no excitement. But for one, excitement was always around the corner of the day whenever and wherever it was.

"Hide your bodies!" a loud and high yell shouted throughout the village as a wave of rolling barrels came sliding down the hill to the village, citizens everywhere began to run and cover from the swarming barrels, some were lucky to escape, others that didn't escape were instantly greeted by a hard and powerful blow to their backs, followed by a barrel rolling over them while the citizen laid out flat and laid unconscious on the ground. Coming down from the hill was the two monsters responsible for the calamity in the first place, Thriller and Frankie ran as fast as they could to catch the barrels and stop anyone from getting hurt but to very little success (and surprise), the two had already seen the damage caused by the barrels, monsters laid on the ground while others came out of their hiding places and all eyes locked onto the two, items such as potted plants, chairs and even windows were destroyed by the barrels in the process and very little remained of them. In the center of the village was a very specific building and it was the largest of them all, it was one that everyone know and respected, it was the mayor's building and it was the most damaged of them all. The windows on the lower levels of the building were smashed, the front door cracked open into pieces, the pillars nearly destroyed and the statue of the mayor himself was destroyed.

"Who is responsible for this?!" a voice rang out, the monster responsible was Mayor Clash the Werebadger, a mayor of the village and possibly the entire island since the time of the Roman Era, possibly even longer, he was a short and stout beast with a badger's form but more fierce looking, though he didn't wear clothing due to his whole body being in fur, he did wear a coat and a small top hat on the top of his head. He was a well-known monster and respected amongst the community but he would often paid more heed to his own wealth and less to his public, he eyed around the citizens with crimson red eyes and an angry frown "I'm not going to repeat myself! Who is responsible for this?!" he asked once more, Thriller and Frankie looked at each other and sighed.

During the time the two grew up, much changed about their appearance but not their attitude. Thriller was now a little taller, much like an average teenager of fourteen height would be, he had light brown hair that missed his face, showing skin but also a small black nose, his ears perched on the top of his head and his tail down at his waist, his arms were thin and his legs were no different, his chest was lightly buff but showed no signs of physical buff yet he wasn't fat, just thin. He wore a teal shirt with a number 1 on the front on his chest, on his waist and legs was a pair of shorts that reached his knees, wrapped around his arms and legs were sports tape to protect himself, on his feet was a pair of tennis shoes that were green and blue.

Frankie was a little taller than the normal sixteen year old girl, she was a tall and slender girl with short-cut hair that reached her neck, which supported two bolts to contain her electricity, her face was pretty with light green and brown eyes, on her cheek was a stich, she wore a t-shirt with the decorations of lighting bolts on it, her waist and legs were covered by cut edge jeans that were worn and old through years, on her feet were red and white tennis shoes.

The two knew they had to come clean to the mayor and that was now, they both took a deep breath and faced the mayor as they walked over to him, Mayor Clash face palmed himself in annoyance and frustration.

"It was us sir" Thriller said as he looked at the ground, Frankie joined him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mayor Clash asked himself as he faced the two "the trouble maker and the screw-up, where's your mother?"

"She's in the house right now" Thriller said as he looked up at the mayor and sheepishly smiled "look sir, we didn't mean to ruin the barrel supply down at the docks and roll them up the hill, we were just looking for something to do".

"Mayor Clash, please just let this one slide right over and we can forget any of this ever happened?" Frankie asked, the mayor looked at her with disappointed eyes before sighing angrily, the two young monsters both laughed nervously until someone shouted-

"Screw-ups!" and that was it, the entire village began to roar with laughter at the two monsters, Thriller and Frankie looked around at their peers as they slumped their heads down into their shoulders and walked away in embarrassment, this wasn't the first of many things that they did, their first major accident was three years ago when Thriller accidently unleashed the cattle supply into the swamp and the villagers had to fish out the cattle for twenty four hours straight, their second accident was when Frankie and Thriller nearly rolled a boulder onto the mayor during one of his speeches, one accident after another, the two had become the two screw-ups and were looked down by the citizens. Though laughed at, the two had a few friends that knew they didn't mean anything that they did.

"Thriller! Frankie! Wait up!" the two looked behind themselves to see two vampires and a werewolf run up to them, they smiled as they recognized these monsters run up to them and began to walk beside them.

"Hey Vampiress" Thriller said as he fist bumped the first vampire named Vampiress. Vampiress was a vampire around Thriller's age, most vampires were immortal but Vampiress wasn't, she aged like a normal person and was fairly pretty for her age. She wore a black jacket over a black shirt, black pants over her waist and legs and black tennis shoes, she had an odd obsession with the color black but no one judged her, black was a very popular color for most teenage monsters. She had long and raven hair that ran down to her waist and pale skin, two elongated ears were on the sides of her head and in her mouth was two pointed teeth for blood sucking. She was very young for her own age to have her powers but she barely used them, instead of these, she used a very polite and fancy lady-manner towards everyone she knew, including her best friend and crush Thriller.

"Hey Clawdeen, hey Draculaura" Frankie said as she high fived her two friends, the two girls returned the high five and smiled at her.

Clawdeen was Frankie's age and actually taller than she was, due to the fact she was a werewolf, she wore a purple and red long-sleeved shirt, on her waist to her legs was a pair of blue jeans that seemed too thinned for her, her hair was brunette and wildly messed up yet somehow clean, her fur was light brown and covered her body, on her feet were purple heels, this was often one of her many clothing wears since she always had something new everyday in her life, she would find something she would consider to be perfect and craft it into clothing. Remember when I said when Thriller was the fastest in the village? Well, she somehow managed to catch up to his speed and rivaled him, though the two were very good friends.

Draculaura had unnaturally pink skin with a small heart on her left cheek, she wore a pink t-shirt with a heart in the center of it, around her waist was a pink skirt that was covered in dozens of hearts, her hair was black with pink stripes that ran down to the very ends of it while the hair itself ran down to her arms, on her feet was a pair of pink sandals, Draculaura was a sweet and kind girl that was only 16,000 years old and yet she was the shortest of the three, she was actually as tall as Thriller! She was always trying to get her friends to find the right someone but they would always weasel themselves out of the idea of finding a match.

"Boy, you guys really did it this time" Clawdeen said as the five strode along the village path, Thriller hated it when she would bring the duo's lastest accident, he hated it even more when she would explain it, like so in 3… 2… 1… "You two had all the barrels rolling down the hill, everyone was pretty much running for cover".

"Don't remind me" Thriller said as he face-palmed himself and faced her "do you have to bring it up?"

"Sorry Thrill" Clawdeen said.

"Don't mind it Thriller and Frankie, it was an accident" Vampiress said "I'm pretty sure everyone has forgotten about by now, we all know how the mayor's speeches go on after something happens".

"No offense Vamp but I don't think anyone is going to let this one down at all" Frankie said "and something tells me mom is going to be upset again, maybe she'll understand it was an accident" Thriller and Frankie's mother was the only one in the village who got the news of what her son and daughter did since she wasn't married, Mr. Stein passed away during a seafaring trip to Europe long ago since Frankie was an infant, leaving Mrs. Stein in the care of her only child and later adopted son, she knew the two didn't mean to cause the accidents that went on and about the village but she also didn't have anything to back them, she would often say to the mayor that they were just teens and they loved to goof around. Thriller and Frankie both looked at each other with sheepish smiles, knowing what their mother would say once they got home and how she was going to say, Clawdeen patted her hands on the two shoulders of her friends and tried to reassure them.

"Don't worry, we'll back you guys up" she said.

"Yeah, we're all the way with you two!" Draculaura said.

"Thriller the werewolf and Frankie Stein! What have you both done this time?" their mother shouted from the shack the two lived in, the group of friends stopped in front of the shack and became nervous as Mrs. Stein stood on the porch, hands on her hips and an angry look on her face, suffice to say, Frankie and her mother actually looked very much alike, minus the fact her mother was taller and had a few wrinkles on her face, she was forty-five years old after all.

"Later you two!" Clawdeen said as she and the other two ran away from the household, Thriller and Frankie both turned to their mother and placed their hands behind their backs and smiled sheepishly, their mother motioned them to come inside, both obeyed and walked into the shack. The shack wasn't really big at all, it only had a living room/kitchen room combo where two couches, a lamp, a hammock, stove, oven, fridge, a table and three chairs stood in the center of it all. The shack had no windows in the living room and if you traveled down it further, you would find a small hallway with three doors, the first door led into Thriller's and Frankie's shared bedroom, the second led into the mother's room and the third led into the bathroom. Needless to say, the shack was very small for living conditions yet the family managed to live in it, the mother told her children to sit down on the couch and they did as so, the mother then took a seat on the other couch and sighed.

"You two have gotten into a lot of trouble this time" the mother said as she looked at her two children.

"Mom, before you say anything, I just want you two know that it was a complete accident" Thriller said in one quick take.

"We didn't mean for the barrels to roll down the hill and into the village, Salty asked us for help to move them onto his boat and we were happy to do so, only the barrels were a little heavy" Frankie said, the mother took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose before facing her children again.

"I know you two want to help out around the village but there comes a time and a time when you two need to make your own choices at what you're going to do" she said "the world isn't going to end if something bad happens".

"Hmm, why does this sound familiar?" Thriller asked as he scratched his nose.

"Alright you two, go get ready for dinner" the mother said as she got up and walked to the stove where a pot rested with steam coming out of it, next to it was a pan "and I think you two will like it, it's my famous homemade hamburgers" the faces of the two suddenly lit up with delight, if there was anything in this world that was worth having, it was one of Mrs. Stein's island famous homemade hamburgers, everyone around the village knew of them and absolutely delighted in them, especially the mayor himself loved her hamburgers but no one loved them more than Thriller and Frankie themselves, the two always waited patiently though since ingredients for the said food took months to get, almost a year even at the most if supplies were slow. The two quickly bolted to the bathroom and washed up before running back to the table and sat at it as their mother placed their plates at the table, Frankie usually savored her food but Thriller wasted no time in taking a large bite out of the hamburger and ate it in no time flat, he would usually try to get another one but his mother would slap his hand and tell him to wait until everyone has had one, in which he slumped in his chair and waited for another one. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, a baseball suddenly came flying at the back of his head, he quickly grabbed it in midair and walked back to the window to whom had thrown it.

"Missing something?" he asked its owner as he tossed it back to him and his friends.

"Sorry Thrill, didn't mean to hit it into your house again" the owner said, Frankie joined her brother at the window and nearly felt woozy at who it was.

"H-Hey Neighthan" she said as she brushed back her hair and waved at him, Neighthan waved back at her and smiled, Neighthan was unlike any monster seen in the village, considering the fact he was actually a zombie/unicorn hybrid, he was a year old than Frankie and a little taller with dark gray and nearly decayed skin but only on the side of his face. His hair was in the color of the rainbow and a ponytail on the back of his head, he wore a red, blue and yellow stripped shirt while a pair of blue shorts rested around his waist and legs, on his feet were a pair of gray sneakers. His was the village's only hybrid and he was often looked down on by everyone because of his heritage, but Thriller and Frankie actually saw him as one of the greatest things to have ever existed, Frankie had a massive crush on him and Thriller knew of it and added it to his advantage of having secrets from his sister.

"Yo Neight, going to throw back the ball anytime soon dude?" a familiar voice called out to the Zombicorn.

"Hey Deuce, hey Clawd" Thriller said from the window as he waved at the other two monsters, both were some of Neighthan's friends.

"Sup dude?" Deuce asked the young werewolf.

"Hey man, what's up?" Clawd asked as he waved back, though they weren't related by any way, Deuce and Clawd grew up in the same household as each other, long ago when Deuce was an infant, Clawd's family adopted him much how Thriller was adopted, Deuce grew up with Clawd and his sisters all his life and he was considered to be a brother to the wolf children.

Clawd was Clawdeen's older brother and at the age of eighteen, he was as tall as a weight lifter would be, he had brown hair similar to his sister and a hairdo as neat as could be with rugged edges on the sides, he wore a black tank-top and grey sweatpants around his waist, white sneakers were on his feet and black fingerless gloves on his hand, he was a very strong werewolf and was considered to be very powerful by some, yet he despised the thought of using his strength for violence since he considered it to be very unnecessary at the most and he rather took time in peace and calmness.

Deuce was nearly as tall as Clawd but only reached up to his neck, unlike his adopted brother who was a werewolf, he was a gorgon with green snakes for hair and they were arranged in the way of a Mohawk, no one was really sure about how he managed to do this really so they all just went with the hairstyle. The use of clothes he wore were of a gray tank top and blue pants that were joined together by a belt, on his feet were a pair of rusty and worn-out sneakers that seemed to falling apart from the top, Deuce was a very friendly person and showed remorse and sympathy to those who were feeling down and he cared deeply for those close to him.

"Come on Neight! Toss the ball back!" Deuce said.

"Alright, coming at you dude!" Neighthan said as he took one last glance at Thriller and Frankie and waved goodbye, Thriller gave the usual goodbye wave while Frankie a long goodbye wave with a goofy smile on her face, Thriller took notice of this and looked to a tree with fruit on it and plucked off one and jammed it in Frankie's mouth. Thriller gave a laugh while Frankie looked at him with annoyance and spit the fruit at his forehead, Thriller stumbled back and fell on the ground while Frankie laughed at his misfortune.

"I will get you for that…" Thriller mumbled.

"Oh really? I like to see you try" Frankie taunted, Thriller gave a smug smile and got back up and tackled his sister to the ground and found the piece of fruit and grabbed it, Thriller then squished the fruit onto her forehead into a messy pattern and Frankie laughed for him to stop, Mrs. Stein looked at her two children and smiled, dearly knowing her children as the hyperactive teens they were, she knew they had a problem with staying or standing still, she smiled and shook her head.

"Thriller! Stop it!" Frankie laughed.

"Alright you two, wash up and be ready for bed in an hour" Mrs. Stein said as she got up from her seat and went to clean the dishes, Thriller and Frankie got up from the floor and proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

Mrs. Stein walked down the short hallway of the hut when she suddenly saw Frankie's and Thriller's bedroom door opened slightly, she looked into it to see Frankie sleeping peacefully with Thriller at the end of the bed, curled up at the foot of the blanket, Mrs. Stein smiled and closed the door and as she turned around, she saw the baby basket Thriller was in as an infant and sighed.

"They're good kids, not quite out of trouble with the town, but they're good kids" she said as she walked to her bedroom.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon…


End file.
